Kyōkigan
The Kyōkigan (狂気眼, Literally meaning: Madness eye, Meaning (Viz): Insanity Eye) is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai derived from Ayumu, who was the only known being to possess it, the other being Kazumi. It is thought to have a distant relation to the Sharingan, although its exact origin is unknown. Overview This dōjutsu is characterized by distinct violet irises and glowing red pupils, with three white rings surrounding them (although only two rings are shown in the manga). The Kyōkigan cannot be controlled as easily as other dōjutsu, due to the fact that, the longer the wielder has it activated at a time, the greater the chances of going completely blind. It is also capable of draining the users chakra because of its power. However, Ayumu was shown to have it activated throughout The duration of his fight against Kazumi without any signs of fatigue. One who has wielded the Kyōkigan through their lifetime and knows how it works, perhaps this is how he was able to use it for an extended period of time. Similar to the Sharingan, when the wielder experiences death, or being the cause of it for that matter, this releases a special kind of chakra which triggers the optic nerves, thus forming the Kyōkigan. The user then undergoes a severe mental alteration, and is manifested purely by negative emotions. This is also in consideration to the “Curse of Hatred”. Kazumi’s was activated for the first time when she made direct eye contact with the Sharingan. But despite this, the Kyōkigan is not a part of the Uchiha bloodline in any way. It is possible that it can be triggered by other dōjutsu. Abilities Like the Sharingan, the Kyōkigan has two broad abilities: the "Eye of Hypnotism" (催眠眼, Saimingan), and the "Eye of Insight" (洞察眼, Dōsatsugan). "Eye of Hypnotism" # When the wielder makes direct eye contact with their target, through the use of Genjutsu: Kyōkigan, they have complete control over the target's five senses. Once caught in its genjutsu, they experience horrific images of death, bloodshed, or even the worst memory from their past. The target may also experience physical searing pain. It is known that, the longer one is trapped in the Kyōkigan's genjutsu, the more mentally insane they become. # Not only is the Kyōkigan used for hypnotic torture, alternatively, it can simply be used into tricking the target with illusions; an example as shown when Ayumu made a shinobi believe they were trapped behind a wall. The wielder can also become invisible but only to their target. "Eye of Insight" # The user is able to see ones chakra, much in a way like the Byakugan, only it is not as functional and cannot be seen through obstructions. # The user is given incredible eyesight, as they are able to see fine detail from a great distance away (identical to how a camera works with zooming in).This is shown to work similarly to the Byakugan, only it does not hold the ability to see in a 360º diameter field of vision. It can also give the wielder exceptional accuracy with aiming and makes it easier to land a hit against their opponent. This ability however, can deal a great amount of damage to the user's natural eyesight. Forms * The Kyōkigan can be evolved into a more powerful dojutsu if one has wielded it through most of their lifetime, like Ayumu. However, its appearance hardly changes at all, with only gaining a white circle in the red of the pupil. Category:DRAFT Category:Dojutsu